1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to baby bibs, and more specifically, for a baby bib having an attachment device for a pacifier, teether, rattles, or other suitable baby accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby bibs are well known in the art and are effective means to protect the baby's cloths from food/liquid during use. In some scenarios, the baby bib is commonly used with a pacifier, teether, rattles, or other baby accessories, wherein the accessory is secured directly to the body of the baby bib. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B are front views of a baby bib 101 associated with a pacifier 103 and means for securing the pacifier to the body of the baby bib.
Baby bib 101 includes a body 105 having two straps 107, 109 that form an opening 111 for receiving the neck of the baby therein. The two straps are secured together via a fastening device 113, e.g., a hook-loop fastener secured to each end of the two straps. The baby pacifier 103 is provided with a pacifier strap 113 secured to a quick-release device 115. During use, the quick-release device is manipulated such that the device secures the pacifier to the body of the bib, as shown in FIG. 1B.
One of the problems commonly associated with the bib and pacifier arrangement is the burden of securing the quick-release device 115 to the body of the bib. In some embodiments, the quick-release device includes a clip that is burdensome to open. An additional problem is that the pacifier attachment occasionally gets misplaced since it is detachable. Also, the pacifier sometimes gets easily pulled out by the baby. Accordingly, there is a need for a better bib that accommodates pacifiers, teethers, rattles, or other suitable baby accessories secured thereto.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.